


Closet Romantic ( or alternately, that's a hell of a way to end things, with a bang)

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Ignis, Noctis and getting off unscathed





	Closet Romantic ( or alternately, that's a hell of a way to end things, with a bang)

AN: After all that angst, have some crack. And there are bound to be puns in there somewhere. 

“Nope. Can’t say I’ve seen him. Have you tried the gardens?” Prompto replied with a nervous chuckle. 

’ Good job on making it seem believable Prompto’, he berated himself, ‘that laugh did not totally give anything away’ 

Thank goodness that the guard thought that he didn’t gain anything by lying about Noct’s whereabouts or else they’re screwed. Or if they did find out then sad to say nobody will be getting screwed. 

“The things I do for you guys.” He sighed and dialled Gladio’s number. 

“How are things on your end? The guards just passed by here and I’ve tried to buy them some time. Hopefully they’re on the way to the gardens.” He whispered into the mouthpiece. ’“The whole strategizing thing and serving as a distraction is so not my forte, where’s Iggy when you need him? ” he complained . 

Oh right, Iggy’s kinda preoccupied at the moment. With Noctis. In a broom closet. And not just any broom closet, the broom closet at the wedding hall where Noctis and Lunafreya are supposed to be wed right now. 

“Calm down. You’re hyperventilating” Gladio’s gruff voice broke through his internal monologue. “This is to be epxected. Pretty sure that the Oracle knew that this was coming and there are bound to be no hard feelings over–” 

“No. Hard. Feelings. Pretty sure *hard* and *feelings* are pretty much the cause of why we’re here in the first place.” 

Ignis and Noctis couldn’t control their mutual hard-ons and Noctis just had to admit his feelings at the most inopportune time possible. Prompto could practically foresee a future where there will be something hard involved and a whole lot of lack of feelings (when they get caught, rigor mortis is definitely a possibility ) 

“Suck it up. They’re almost done.” 

Prompto was about to ask how’d Gladio know when a loud 'That’s it!’ echoed through the halls. 

“Not trying to be subtle, are they?” Prompto groaned, “so much for their plan of getting off relatively unscathed” 

There was a rustling heard on the phone. Prompto almost dropped his phone when Luna’s voice came through the line. 

“Well the wedding’s been cancelled. And the guards search have been called off. Don’t worry Prompto, I’m not mad at all. If anything, this could have been avoided if they just listened to me back then.” Luna sighed. “ And it seems that they’re both lucky they DID get off relatively unscathed. Can’t say the same about the people who heard that though.”


End file.
